


John's Kawaii Booty

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing Kink, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You blank out as they're arguing but you were brought back by Dave yelling your name at the older men. What is happening? Wait, when did Dave and Bro get here? Why are you so flustered? Oh that's right...Three people are fighting over you. Aren't you screwed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Kawaii Booty

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic on this website! Yay! And of course my first fic had to be a smut one.

_"do you want me to take that away?"_  

Dave smirked and lifted up your chin, preparing for a kiss.  " _y-yes_ " You stutter out  and flutter your eyes closed. You waited for Dave to slip his lips onto your's but he never came.

 

You opened your eyes slightly to see what happened. Your eyes widen in shock as you see your father punching at Dave." _He's mine!"_ Your Dad screams in Dave's face. Dave grunts and tries blocking the older man's punches. You try screaming but you can't for some reason. You had a voice not too long ago. What's happening to you?

 

At that moment, You felt arms slide around your waist and a mouth plants kisses on the back of your neck. You shudder and gasp, causing the other two to look at you and the strange character behind you.

 

" _bro_!" Dave yells with anger." _Get away from him_!" Your father rages and runs toward you. You yelp and fall to the floor. Bro kisses your cheek before stepping in front of you _._

 

" _oh come on you two, we already know he loves me"_ Bro chuckled. Dave glares at him. " _no he loves me! he wanted me to take his virginity_  !  _not you dumbass!"_ Dave screams.

 

Dad says something but you couldn't quite hear it. You're getting kind of sleepy. You lay down on the floor and hear some beeps. You struggle to keep your eyes open as the beeps become louder. You soon fall asleep with the continuing sounds of beeps.

                                                                                                                                                

* * *

 

You groan as you wake up in your bed. You were dreaming? What? 

 

The beeping you heard was coming from your computer. You get up and head over to the annoying device, sitting on a chair right in front of it. Dave seems to be pestering you. You read over the text quickly and begin to blush at what was there.

 

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: hey egbert

TG: youre probably still sleeping and thats a good thing

TG: dont want you freaking out in front of me

TG: or over the computer

TG: whatever

TG: i should probably stop rambling on and on about shit 

TG: O.K  ill just go on what i was going to say

TG: i love you egbert

TG: more than a bro dude

TG: i understand that  you dont like me back and im cool with that 

TG: i just want to tell you that i love you before my bro does

TG: oh yeah my bro loves you too

TG: something about your shota ass 

TG: idk

TG: but yeah

TG: i hope even after this we can still be friends

TG: ...

TG: bye 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

 

You stare at the screen, your eyes getting slightly blurry on what just happened. Okay you're still processing . Dave loves you!! And you love him!! But bro!?

 

Wait if Dave and Bro love you just like in your dream...Does that mean your Dad loves you too?

 

No that can't be. Your dad is a straight man! But you still have this feeling he might love you. You shake the thought out of your head and think about Dave again.

 

OKay so you decide to tell Dave you feel the same way about him. You check to see if he was online but he isn't. You decide to leave him a message.

 

ectoBiologist [EB]  started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: i love you too, dave. 

EB: please come over later today. 

EB: bye <3

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

 

You just left a heart on the end of your last message. You regret nothing. Dave would love the heart. You know he will. 

 

You get off your chair and head downstairs to the kitchen to grab some grub. Of course, your father is there and it makes your mind go back to the dream.  _He doesn't love you John._ You try convincing yourself and apprently you were showing it on your face because your father noticed. " Is something wrong, Son?" He asked as he took off his hot pink kitchen gloves. Why the fuck does he have that!?

 

"Nothing's wrong, Dad" You lie. He totally knows you're lying and raises an eyebrow at you. You look around feeling his gaze burn a hole through you. You soon give in. " Dave loves me and I love him!" You blurt out. Shit.

 

 

Your father stares at you. You wave a hand  in front of him. " Dad? Hello? Wake up!" You try waking him up from his trance. He shakes his head and looks at you with hurt in his eyes."Good for you son..." He sounds like he's about to cry. 

 

You feel sorry for your dad. Maybe he does love you. There's only one way to find out. " Dad...Do you love me?" You ask. " of course son." He says, faking a smile to go with it." No I mean like.... **Love**  love me?" You explain. He hesitantly nods. 

 

You stare at him wide eyed." W-what?" You stutter out. He bites his bottom lip and leans closer to you before pecking your lips softly. You blush and stand there still shocked at what you knew was going to happen.He deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around your waist. His lips were kind of cold but soft and tasted a bit like tobacco and cake frosting. You didn't like the taste but you liked the way his lips felt. He soon picks you up and carries you to the couch, setting you down and climbing on top of you.

 

He licks the bottom of your lips for entrance however, You don't open up.  He bites softly on your bottom lip instead making you mewl. He slips a hand up your shirt and you shiver from the touch.

 

He pulls back from your lips and heads for your neck, kissing and sucking on it ligthly.You let out gasp. " D-Dad." You whimper a bit but he continues to suck on your neck.You moan slightly as the front door swings open. You and your father jump and look over at the door. 

 

Dave and Bro are staring at the two of you." What the fuck are you doing to John!?!?!?" Dave yells and stomps over to you dad with his fist raised. " Get away from him now!!"

 

Your dad gets off you and glares at Dave. " How did you get in here?" Dave pulls a key out of his pocket." John Gave me a key" He replys with a slight annoyed tone. Bro grabs Your Dad." Yo don't go touching on property that ain't your's. John already said he loved Dave so let's get used to it, okay Mr. Egderp?" Bro sounds a bit disappointed as he said that.

 

" I had him before both of you!" Your dad tries proving a point. " He's mine!!" Dave rebounds." I'm sexier than both of you!" Bro says a bit more calm than the other two but it's still slightly raised.The three began arguing in your living room.

 

You blank out as there arguing but you were brought back by Dave yelling your name at the older men. What is happening? Wait, when did Dave and Bro get here? Why are you so flustered? Oh that's right...Three people are fighting over you. Aren't you screwed?

 

You get up as they argue, having an idea on how to tease them all. You silently walk up to your room but it's not like they will notice. They look really into that arguement. 

 

You continue to sneak to your room and grab a violet box you got from your good friend Rose. It had a blue lolita dress with stockings and lingurie. She said you were going to need at some point and she was right. Right now is a perfect time to  wear this. It's like she's a fortune teller or some shit. 

 

You mentally thank her as you slip off your clothes and put on the items that are in the box. Once you finished, you checked yourself in the mirror. 

 

You blush as you realize what you're doing. You ignore the nervousness in your stomach as you step out of your room and down the stairs. The three are still arguing as you walk down a couple of steps. You lean over the railing and smirk, tring to look smug even though your flustered as hell. 

 

You whistle to the three and they look up at you, their faces redden at the sight of you. " I know you guys are fighting over me and stuff but maybe you could do that later...I would love for someone to play with me right now~ Maybe even...Three people to come join the party..that would be fun~" You wink at them before heading back to your room. 

 

Oh my god that just happened. You know they can't resist you so they are going to come up to your room and fuck you. You're kind of excited and a bit nervous.  You postition yourself comfortably on the bed and stare at the door.

 

After a couple of minutes, the door opens and Dave walks in. Dave has a smirk on his face as he looks at you. " So us three have been talking and..." Your Dad walks in with a cock ring and lube. " We'd like to share you." Your dad grins as Bro walks in with a collar. " Hope you're ready,little dude." Bro was the first one to walk over to you. He places the collar on your neck and kisses you. His lips were warm and a little rough but you don't mind them at all. They soon leave your lips and he backs away.

You couldn't really do anything but sit there and look pretty. Which you were doing perfectly. These stockings certainly look great on you.

 

Dave walks over to you and slips your dress off, showing your lingurie . All three of them bite their lips at the sight of it and your face becomes red. Dave takes off his shirt before kissing you softly on your lips. Dad and Bro take off their shirts as you and Dave kiss. Dave pulls back and takes off his pants. Bro and Dad do the same. Dave takes off your panties and backs away for your Dad to get to you.

 

Your dad slips the cock ring on to your dick  and strokes you slowly. You moan and tilt your head back. Your eyes flutter close as your dad continues to stroke you. You grip at the sheets  and widen your legs.

 

Your dad smirks and lets you go. You whimper for more attention as the three chuckle. They take off their boxers all at the same time and throw them to one side of the room. Bro grabs the lube from your father's hand and slicks up all four of his fingers. He then steps closer to you and sticks two fingers into your ass. You moan and curl your toes. He thrusts his fingers fast and scissors them  into you. You arch your back and  grind down onto the fingers for more friction.

 

He chuckles as he sticks the other two fingers into you. You grasp onto his shoulders as you tighten around his fingers. He stretches you out a little more before pulling his fingers out. You let out a whimper again as you buck your hips into the air. Dad comes closer and picks you up as Dave gets onto the bed. 

 

Your Dad puts you on top of Dave  and Dave wraps his arms around your waist. You relax onto his body and wait. Dave slips one hand to your ass and squeezes it before stretching your ass cheeks. A that moment, Your Dad's slicked up cock slips into your ass. You moan loudly  and grip onto the sheets next to Dave's head. 

 

Dave grabs his own cock and slips it into you next. You scream with pure pain and pleasure. Dave kisses your neck and your Dad begins thrusting into you. You continue to moan and scream till a dick was slid into your mouth. You look up to see Bro smirking down at you. You decide to be a good boy and suck harshly onto Bro. You feel sligthly proud when you make him moan out your name. 

Your Dad thrusts harder and harder into you. You moan around Bro and suck harder onto him. Dave begins thrusting up into you, matching your father's movements. Soon one of them hit your prostate and you arch your back. " ah~ right there!!!" You moan out. They get the idea and the two grasp onto your waist before thrusting into you harder. You scream for release but they just ignored it and continued their actions. You attached yourself onto Bro's cock again and sucked harder  onto it, hallowing your cheeks to do so. 

 

He moans loudly as he releases into your mouth. You gag on the cum and but try swallowing it. You pull back mid-way as he releases, causing some cum to land on your face. Dave bites down gently onto your neck. You tilt your head back with your mouth wide open, cum and salvia dripping from your mouth. 

 

You tighten around Dave and Dad, causing them to moan and release inside of you.You whimper as they ride out their orgasms only teasing you more and more. Dad pulls out of you before Dave does. Your Dad sits down next to you and Dave, all three of them panting. You get on the oppisite side of Dave and take the cock ring off quickly. You begin to stroke yourself till you finally came onto your stomach. 

 

You collapse onto your bed, your chest inflating and deflating heavily. You try feeling your legs but you just can't. You notice that your stockings has cum on it and your face is still dirty. You roll over to face the other three. They look at you, still panting a bit. You smile slightly at them. "that was great..." You huff out before you close your eyes. " love you John" They respond before you fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of ashamed of myself.....but I don't care that much! Fuck you me! Anywhore, Thanks for Reading!


End file.
